


甜秘密

by Azchoco



Category: 6711 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azchoco/pseuds/Azchoco





	甜秘密

甜秘密

不是第一次了。刘启深呼吸。  
怀里的人像是确认了为非作歹的权利，紧贴着自己的胸膛在颈侧有技巧地磨蹭，温热的吐息蒸热了那寸皮肤，热度缓慢地向上爬升，湿软的舌尖舔弄着冰冷的耳廓。  
“嗯。”被挑逗的人没来得及咬紧齿关，走露了一点心思。  
一声低笑递进刘启的耳朵，那个人轻轻颤抖着，像是被取悦了，接着冰冷的手掌附上了他的嘴唇，“这可不行。”  
大老爷们儿，说什么不行。刘启在心里小声怨道，不知道李一一搞什么鬼。  
小技术员柔软的睫毛刷在脸颊上，也拂得心尖痒痒的，专心感受着对方游移的去向，冷不防被人一口咬在喉结上，刘启痛哼出声，腰上用劲就要反抗，却被另一只手摁住不能动弹，真小看这技术员了，不是吃素的。颈部的皮肤被含在湿热的口腔里，吮吸得咂咂有声，腰间凉白的指尖也不老实，沿着绷紧的肌肉线条往下勾勒，即将探进已经解开的腰头时又突然一改走向换成了手掌向上抚摸，按在了左边胸膛。  
李一一松开了粘腻的唇齿，靠在刘启肩头凝视自己的右手，手心底下是狂热的心跳，充满生命力的搏动像是随时要从指缝间挤出来，他决计不放它自由，发亮的眼神像落满了星星，执着地望向刘启漆黑的眼底，说：“它是我的。”  
沉默的爱人抓起那只手亲吻他的指尖，舔舐手指间不存在的鲜血，沙哑的声音藏不住甜蜜的底音，“是你的，都是你的。”另一只手探进白色衬衫下摆抚摸，宽大的手掌按上柔韧的腰身，将对方和自己紧贴，“去床上好不好，一一，一一。”  
仿佛哄骗孩童的语气，李一一有点恼，但稍一寻思就同意了转换场地。  
落入柔软被褥时他看准了时机，把大狼狗压在身下，刘启被按住肩头时神情还有点懵，没明白过来对方什么意思。  
“是我的。”左边的乳首被含入热烫的口腔，灵活湿滑的舌头挑弄着挺立的顶端。  
“是我的。”冰凉的手滑向身下，抓住已硬挺的性器套弄着。  
“是我的。”游弋的吻细密地落在胸腹，留下包含感情的水痕，来到腹股之间。李一一亲了亲根部，抬起眼看了一眼惊慌失措的刘启，唇角勾起了胜利的笑容，低头将他的欲望整个含了进去。  
“啊。”刘启抬起肩膀向后仰去，不仅是所有敏感都被紧致包裹带来的快乐，还有无力掌控局势的焦灼，水声拍打着他的耳膜，整个大脑都在温柔地震动。他伸出手去碰深埋在自己身下的李一一，柔软的卷发纠缠在他手指之间，他舍不得用力，只能缓缓挺动腰肢，去触碰收得更紧的咽喉，李一一却在这时候将口中的东西吐出来，支起上半身居高临下地看着他。  
唇齿热烈地交缠，口腔里交换的还有自己的味道。刘启红了脸，完了，少年高傲的心气被对方翻来覆去地摆弄，节节溃败，眼前的人像是在攻城掠地中得了满足，反而坐在他的腰上自己打开了双腿。  
穴口已经经过扩张，细白的手指在嫩红色中不疾不徐地进出，微微开启的嘴唇里含着细碎的吐息，从睫毛稍底递出准确的信息，“过来。”  
刘启顺从地坐起来，抓住正在动作的手用力往深处一送，就听见了满意的一声嘤咛，那双游刃有余的眼睛里现在含着水汽，他去亲吻白皙的肩头，粉色的乳首，手上的动作压着速度，身上的人脱了力才放倒在床上。  
“想要吗？”手臂撑在对方脸侧，滑落的汗水滴在他的脸上。  
“给我。”不是请求，是命令。


End file.
